


words that were never said

by Lackystars



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Rare Pair, They argue, alm is mentioned, angst kinda, it's kinda a script format, spoilers?, support convos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackystars/pseuds/Lackystars
Summary: Just a series of the support conversations (C-A) Faye and Lukas would share if they had one.





	1. Chapter 1

_(In the background, swords are clanging and spells are being chanted. The Deliverance is trying to evacuate from the Fear Mountain Shrine, but they are hounded by Terrors.  Faye breathes a sigh of relief, after having successfully defeated the enemy cantor. The lance she holds in her small hands feels heavy.)_

**Lukas:** Hello Faye. How are you?

_(Faye turns around to the source of the voice. She sees Lukas, clad in his familiar red armour, with a genial smile on his face. Instinctively, she takes a step back.)_

**Faye:** Ah! Lukas, what are _you_ doing here?

_(Faye covers her mouth in modest embarrassment, shocked at her sharp tone of voice. She averts her gaze at the knight.)_

**Faye:** S-sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m well, thanks. And yourself?

 **Lukas** _(chuckling)_ : I am good too Faye.

 **Faye:** So, did you need me for anything?

 **Lukas:** Hmm? Oh nothing of the sort, I just wanted to see you.

 **Faye:** Why?

 **Lukas** _(warmly)_ : I try to make it a habit that I have a proper conversation with everyone at least once. In this army, we are not just allies, but we are also friends. Right?

_(Faye watches how those thin lips move about to from those sweet words. Lukas could charm just about anybody. But the smile on his face doesn’t reach his eyes, and Faye can sense bitterness behind the honey in his voice.)_

**Faye:** I guess so…

_(There is a silence. The two look at each other. They are lost for words.)_

**Lukas:** So how was my cooking last night? I hope the stew was to your liking.

_(Faye vaguely remembers stringy bits of game in a savoury brown liquid. Much more vividly, she remembers her hand touching Alm’s when he gave her that leftover heel of bread he didn’t want. She remembers jerking her hand away, as if his skin was a red hot coal.)_

**Faye:** Um, it was nice…?

_(Another silence.)_

**Faye:** Sorry Lukas, I’m not really one for small talk.

 **Lukas** _(surprised)_ : What do you mean?

 **Faye:** Well um… I just don’t think that kind of relationship is for me. No offense. I’d rather spend time thinking about Alm!

_(Faye hurriedly leaves, turning to face another group of Terrors.)_

**Lukas** _(confused)_ : What was that…?

_(Lukas feels a bit hurt after their exchange. Did he do something wrong?)_

**Lukas and Faye attained support rank C!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just finished echoes a few days ago and it was so good?? the only thing i could ask for is for more supports! Also, if you're aware of my other work, Calling of a Hero, then i apologise for not updating it. Maybe one day i will actually commit :')
> 
> But yeah, here's some Lukas x Faye content. If you will, please comment so I know where I could take this! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Forrest Village exterior. Faye is holding a newly forged lance. It feels foreign, but still comfortable. It isn’t as heavy as the other one, and Faye feels like her speed could be used to her advantage. She smiles joyfully at the thought of Alm spending his valuable gold marks on her.)_

**Faye:** Ah, today is such a nice day! I’m going to do my best today.

_(Faye laughs to herself, unaware of a certain red knight approaching her.)_

**Lukas:** Faye, you seem to be quite cheerful today. What’s the occasion?

_(Faye is startled by the sudden voice, almost lighting up because she thinks it is Alm coming out of the smithy. Instead, she sees Lukas. She lets out a sigh.)_

**Faye:** Oh… It’s just you Lukas.

 **Lukas** : You don’t want to see me? Is there any particular reason why?

 **Faye:** Oh no, that’s not it. I mean, not _technically._

 **Lukas:** Well that certainly isn’t cryptic at all. It’s alright Faye. You can tell me. Have I done something wrong?

_(Faye dodges the question.)_

**Faye:** This is going to sound weird, but what do you think of yourself?

_(Lukas notices how blatantly Faye changes the topic. Lukas ponders the question. It catches him off guard, but Lukas cannot sense any ill will behind it.)_

**Lukas:** Well… I’d like to see myself as a respectable young man fighting for a valiant cause.

 **Faye:** I see. Anything else? Do you think you are well liked and easy to get along with?

 **Lukas:** Yes…? Faye, what are you getting at?

_(Faye is silent. She looks down at the green grass, watching it rustle in the wind. Lukas is starting to feel annoyed at her response.)_

**Lukas:** Faye, I don’t mean to be uncouth, but why exactly have you been avoiding me? It’s bordering on rudeness, and I do not want this to affect our battle performance.

_(Lukas stares at Faye. She hides away from his piercing gaze, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. It does not go unnoticed.)_

**Faye** _(mumbling)_ : I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lukas.

 **Lukas** _(sighing)_ : You know perfectly well what I’m talking about Faye. Whenever we’re stationed together, after you defeat your share of foes, you immediately scamper off to who knows.

 **Faye:** Th-that’s because I have to go off and help Alm! What if he falls in battle? I could have protected him!

 **Lukas:** That’s true. But it’s also true that Alm is a very capable fighter and can handle himself. And besides, there are others with him.

_(Lukas hesitates before continuing.)_

**Lukas:** And what about _me_? What about the other units in our station? You’re one of our finest cavaliers we have, and we need you to lead the charge!

_(Faye’s cheeks are burning. She wants to run away, cry or even hit the red wall in front of her. How can he say such things with such a passive expression?)_

**Faye:** I…

_(Lukas feels guilty when he sees that twisted, crest-fallen expression on her face. Still, he continues.)_

**Lukas:** And what about _you_? Do you not care about your own safety or well-being? I’ve seen how you recklessly waltz in on your steed, lance in hand, not bothering to consider your surroundings or the situation you are in.

_(Faye breathes in sharply. There’s wetness to her eyes, but also anger. She’s angry at how Lukas wears that blank mask. She’s angry at how emotionless he can be, like she’s talking to some robot. She stands up straight, trying to maintain a semblance of confidence.)_

**Faye:** I do it because of Alm! He’s the only reason I’m even fighting in this war! Can’t you say the same thing for yourself? And is that really so bad?!

 **Lukas** : You would be of more use to Alm alive than dead.

_(Something in Faye breaks when she hears that. She feels outrage, but at the same time, sorrow.)_

**Faye:** Is that how you see me? Do you honestly think that I am just some tool for Alm?

 **Lukas:** Well yes, I mean that’s all you ever talk about-

_(The dam wall bursts, and the tears come flooding out.)_

**Faye:** I hate you, Lukas.

_(Lukas’ heart aches at her pained expression. He went too far. He thinks about all the different ways he could repair this. He needs to do it quickly too, he doesn’t want anyone to see them like this. Those four words are far more powerful than any sword.)_

**Lukas** : I understand. Go on.

_(Faye sighs deeply. She didn’t really want to talk about this to someone like him, but she did have to get it out, lest it fester and permanently scar. She owed it to him, in a way.)_

**Faye:** It was a day like any other when you came to Ram Village. Alm had just finished his sword training with Sir Mycen, and we had talked. I brought out a cookie and he ate it. He said it tasted nice.

_(Lukas swallows dryly. He's not sure if he's ready for what is to come.)_

**Faye:** I knew Alm was lying. It was burnt to a crisp, and there wasn't quite enough butter for me to use, so it must have been quite dry and plain. Still, I had tried my best with what I had. And he praised me for it.

 **Faye:** He told me to keep at it, and eventually I'll get there. 

 **Faye:** But he doesn't understand that I'll never get there. I'll never be able to catch up to Alm, I'll never be on to his level. I can't. Even as we grew up together, as we watched the seasons change from to spring to fall, I have always known this.

 **Faye:** The other day, when I ran away from you again, I confessed to Alm. I told him about this dream I had... Well, it's more of a wish.

 **Faye:** I wished that after the war was over, he would return back to Ram Village with me. We would have a little garden... we'd hunt our food...

 **Faye:** We would never have to fight another battle for as long as we lived!

 **Lukas:** Faye... I'm sorry, I didn't know.

 **Faye:** It's alright... He said no. I already knew this in my heart, but I just had to hear him say it. I needed that to remind that I'm not just in some fairy tale, where the fair maiden and the prince live happily ever after...

 **Faye:** He said I was special to him. But just not in the way I wanted. And he's right you know? He knows his place in world, and I know mine. It's definitely not by his side.

_(Faye laughs bitterly.)_

**Faye:** It must be destiny that we never meant together. It was written. I never stood a chance, especially compared to someone like Celica.

 **Faye:** She's so beautiful, powerful and kind... 

 **Faye:** Everything that I'm not. I'm so selfish, aren't I Lukas? The only reason I'm even saying these things is because I think I want someone to pity me. I want someone to tell me that everything is alright and that my feelings are perfectly normal.

 **Lukas:** Faye... It's okay. Everyone deserves to be selfish sometimes. I can't imagine what you've been through, but you need something like this. It's not wrong to feel like this Faye.

 **Faye:**...And that's why I hate you Lukas. You took Alm away from me, from our happy life together. We could have lived together in peace, but then you came along. You were catalyst that led Alm to seek the outside world.

 **Faye:** I know it's not your fault. But still, I keep thinking about that fateful day and what could have been. What if Sir Mycen did agree to go with you? What if only Gray, Tobin and Kliff had left? What if the cookie I baked had made Alm sick and bedridden? There are so many things that I think about, but it's useless.

 **Faye:** And it's not just that... I hate how perfect you are, Lukas. I hate how you have the strength to keep going on, to remain unshaken. I hate how you never let rage, sorrow, or even extreme joy show up on your face! 

 **Faye:** To be fair, that's not what I actually hate about you. I hate the fact that you remind me of myself. You've hidden it well. That scared, angry little boy deep inside. You keep him locked in his cell, but he's banging on the walls. I hear him whenever you have that cordial smile on your face, whenever you force yourself to be polite, whenever you force yourself to listen to my woes and give empty platitudes. 

_(Lukas is shocked at her accusations. There is no way he actually feels like that inside. Faye is just venting about all her insecurities and troubles, and Lukas needs to listen._

**Faye:** And I hate the fact that I can't do that! I know my obsession with Alm is unhealthy, but I can't do a damn thing about it! But if you were in my situation, you could.

 **Lukas:** Faye, I understand where you are coming from, but that is not how I feel. I know that I can be cold and calculating at times, but that's just who I am. It's not some mere facade I use to hide my true inner self.

 **Lukas:** And how would you know that is how I feel? You aren't me. You don't decide who I am or what I feel.

_(Faye is silent. She stares at Lukas with glassy eyes. His gaze is as hard as ever.)_

**Faye:**  Lukas... I'm sorry.

_(Faye begins to walk away. There is shame and regret in her footsteps. Lukas stands there, watching her leave. He doesn't move.)_

  **Lukas and Faye attained support rank B!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back
> 
> also i apologise if seeing the Team Mom like this is upsetting, but lukas is very bitter and cynical on the inside. to anyone who is reading this, should i write up a s-support? originally i was gonna do C - A in lieu of echoes but i am thirsty for faye x lukas
> 
> thanks for sticking around


End file.
